Samantha Damont
Samantha Damont is Hina Harumageddon's first shell and an avatar of The Nothing. Story Wandering Still Samantha Damont was born from Hans Athens and Christian Raines' experiments with Hina's decaying body, resulting in her "being born" in the Raines family, appearing as a normal, if almost expressionless and emotionless, child, where she was lovingly raised by Christian and his wife Angela. She was later abducted by Hans in order to serve as a detonator for his bomb, but Ian Woodrow, in at least one Timeline, prevented that. Samantha thus began wandering, not knowing where to go, lost and confused. She briefly stopped at the Kagaribi Boarding School, where she helped Sariel Tenkuro, but was studied and used by Thalie Pinkojo instead, forcing her to flee once again. She then lost her way through the multiverse, without any abilities or purpose, and was forced to prostitute herself just to survive. An Angel's Salvation Samantha, broken and lost, was eventually guided by the Nothing's whispers to the Cheshire Isle, where she attempted to slowly erase everything, under its influence. She was then stopped by Xelias, a lost Angel who took her in and took care of her, slowly easing her traumas and restoring some of her sensations over time, eventually curing her of Lethe's influence. Samantha in return took care of Xelias and helped him with curing Sayuri Ninube as well, whom Samantha "adopted" both as a companion and lover, then, when Aurora and Antimeta arrived, accepting and welcoming them gladly by her and Xelias's side. She also had a Future Child with Xelias, Adam Damont. Distant Summons Samantha was eventually summoned to a distant Divine Servant war as a pseudo-Divine Servant due to Biohazard's interference. However, due to her inability to be properly categorized as a Servant, she became a True Saint. As such, she managed to help the group several times, serving as a cryptic ally. She returned to Xelias's side after the war. Appearance Samantha is a modestly dressed woman in brown clothes, with long black hair and dull blue eyes, her face usually showing melancholy. Personality Samantha was for a long time empty inside due to her lack of definite existence, allowing her body and mind to be used by others however they saw fit. She cared about others' well-being, but without true emotion, only because of the instinct that they, unlike her, were worth something. Her senses and desire dulled, she almost fell entirely into the nothing. Upon being rescued by Xelias, however, she slowly began remembering again what it was like to feel, and devoted herself to make sure no one would feel like her anymore, resulting in her great devotion both to Xelias and to those around her, especially those who fell under the Nothing's influence. Powers * Nothing Manipulation: Samantha possesses influence over others' memories, allowing her to repress or erase the memories of those around her with ease. She can also turn off others' perception of her. * Divine Servant Abilities: She possesses abilities roughly equivalent to a Divine Servant, although as an anomaly, she does not possess true Divine Servant powers. Storylines * Gaea's Will briefly features her. * Magus Wars : Hina features her. Trivia * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Feint by Epica. Category:Character Category:Nothing Category:Interra